


Finstere Schatten über der wahren Liebe

by Shrubbery_Girl



Category: AUSTEN Jane - Works, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Crack, F/M, kitsch is as kitsch does
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrubbery_Girl/pseuds/Shrubbery_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pride & Prejudice, der Klassiker, bereinigt und verbessert für den deutschen Markt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finstere Schatten über der wahren Liebe

**Author's Note:**

> Natürlich ist das alles vollkommen ernst gemeint.

> „Erfuhr zu meiner größten Verwunderung, daß Miß Jane Austens Roman ‚Stolz & Vorurteil,‘ den ich vor Jahren ohne größere Begeisterung gelesen habe, hier in England zu den Favouriten der lesenden Bevölkerung zählt,“ schrieb Graf Albrecht zu Keilerstein im Jahr 1879 an seine Frau, die Gräfin zu Keilerstein, während er aus geschäftlichen Gründen in England weilte. 
> 
> „Ich erklärte meinen bestürzten Gastgebern, daß jenes Werk in Deutschland kaum geliebt ist, ja, daß ich mir noch nicht einmal sicher sei, ob eine Übersetzung existiere. Aber warum denn! rief man aus, dieses Buch sei doch sicherlich mittlerweile ein Klassiker, kaum wegzudenken aus den englischen Bücherschränken. Gerade dies sei das Problem, erwiderte ich. In England möge das Buch heißest geliebt sein, aber in Deutschland doch weitestgehend unbekannt, was seine Gründe habe. Gewiß, so sagte ich, der Roman hat Potential, aber er ist doch für die deutschen Leser denkbar ungeeignet, da in vieler Hinsicht doch nur auf den Engländer als Leser zugeschnitten. Wieso dies? fragte man mich, worauf ich erst einmal stutzte. Wie nur sollte ich meinen Zuhörern, die doch selbst alle Engländer waren, dies erklären? 
> 
> Der so genannte ‚englische Humor‘ zum einen, sagte ich. In Deutschland versteht man diesen nicht, man ist dort direkt und geradeheraus. Wenn etwas der Belustigung dient, so informiert man den Leser darüber im Voraus, auf daß er sich wappnen möge – viele Leser schätzen es gar nicht, wenn ihre Lektüre vom in England so gepriesenen Witz unterbrochen wird. Meine Zuhörer schauten bekümmert, aber ich mußte ihnen noch mehr Schmerz bereiten. 
> 
> Diese steife, unangemessene Zurückhaltung der Gefühle, führte ich an. Gewiß, auch in Deutschland lieben wir keine südländische, unangebrachte Gefühlsduselei, aber wir wollen klar und eindeutig über die Emotionen unserer Protagonisten unterrichtet sein und nicht nur in einem Nebensatz davon erfahren. 
> 
> Die Personen selbst! sagte ich dann. Noch nicht einmal Herr Darcy, von dem wir ja wissen, daß er der Held des Romans ist, ist adliger Herkunft – warum aber sonst sollte das einfache Volk die Geschichte lesen, wenn nicht, um sich in eine Welt zu wünschen, die ihm für immer verschlossen bleibt. Und was natürlich diejenigen Leser angeht, die (wie Sie und ich, meine Theuerste) das Glück haben, besseren Standes zu sein – nun, wieso sollten diese sich für die Affairen der gemeinen Leute zu begeistern wünschen?
> 
> Auch das Abenteuer fehlt uns als Lesern, sagte ich. In unserem Lande ist die literarische Tradition bestimmt von Heldensagen – man denke nur an die Nibelungen, oder an Parsifal! Man denke an den Wallenstein, an Götz von Berlichingen oder die Räuber! Es mag in England ja abentheuerlich genug sein, wenn Herr Darcy Herrn Wickham mit bestimmten Worten droht, aber in Deutschland ist man von seinen Helden ein handfesteres, zupackendes Verhalten gewöhnt. Im übrigen, so schloß ich meine Ausführungen, sollte das Buch in Deutschland angesiedelt sein, ansonsten hat der Leser ja keine Vorstellung darüber, was er liest. 
> 
> Großes Unverständnis herrschte bei meinen Zuhörern. All dies sei ja gerade, was das Buch ausmache – gerade dies zeige doch den wahren, zeitlosen Wert des Buches! - ich fürchte, keiner von ihnen hat das Buch wirklich verstanden. Dies aber sage ich Ihnen, meine Liebe, wenn man nur das Buch von diesen unglückseligen Elementen befreite, so hätte es, glaube, ich, in Deutschland wahrlich Erfolg.“

Und so geschah es, daß, kein halbes Jahr später, Gräfin Albertine zu Keilerstein – unter einem Pseudonym, versteht sich - eine für den deutschen Markt speziell redigierte und stark gekürzte (um den Leser nicht über Gebühr anzustrengen) Fassung von „Stolz und Vorurteil“veröffentlichte. Zuerst begeistert gekauft, versank dieses Werk nach dem ersten Weltkrieg in der Vergessenheit und hat seit nun über einem Jahrhundert keine Neuauflage gesehen – zu Unrecht, denn Keilersteins Version hat nichts von dem Charme und dem Liebreiz des englischen Originals verloren, und ist doch für den deutschen Leser ungleich angenehmer zu lesen, da komplett von seinen schwächeren Elementen befreit.

* * *

Elisabeth von Bentheim löste die amethystbesetzten Haarnadeln aus ihrem dunklen, duftigen Haar und ließ die wallenden kastanienbraunen Locken auf ihre milchweißen, anmutig gerundeten Schultern fallen. Ein sanfter Seufzer entwich ihren rosenfarbenen Lippen.

„Oh, Johanna!“ sagte sie zu ihrer Schwester. „So löse doch mein Mieder!“

Johanna von Bentheim, Elisabeths nicht weniger liebreizende Schwester, tat, wie ihr geheißen, und löste mit schlanken, wohlgeformten Fingern die Schnürungen an Elisabeths zartem Rücken.

Von ihrem Korsett befreit wandte sich Elisabeth wieder ihrer Schwester zu.

„Hast du die Neuigkeiten schon vernommen, geliebte Schwester?“ fragte sie.

„Die Nachricht von der Ankunft des Grafen von Bingen in unserer Nachbarschaft?“ fragte Johanna. „Ja, Schwester, das habe ich.“

Sie schlug ihre himmelblauen Augen beschämt nieder.

„Und ich muß gestehen, daß ich seine Ankunft mit Freude erwarte.“

„Oh! Aber, Schwester!“ rief Elisabeth aus. „So erinnerst du dich nicht mehr?“

„Aber woran denn, geliebte Schwester?“ fragte Johanna.

„An den geheimen Schwur, den unser Vater dem finsteren Grafen von Kohlmann leisten mußte!“ sagte Elisabeth mit bebender Stimme.

„Oh! Wie furchtbar!“ rief Johanna aus. „Oh, geliebte Schwester! Nun erinnere ich mich! Wie schrecklich! Was sollen wir nur tun, Elisabeth?“

„Ich weiß es nicht!“ sagte Elisabeth. „Wir sind doch nur zwei schwache junge Damen – was sollen wir gegen einen Finsterling wie Kohlmann schon ausrichten können? Und doch! Wenn wir nicht etwas unternehmen, wird diese Familie für immer zerstört werden!“

In diesem Moment flog die Tür auf und zwei anmutige, wenn auch unbezähmbare junge Damen flogen ins Zimmer.

„So denkt doch nur!“ riefen sie aus.

„Was denn nur, geliebte Schwestern?“ fragte Elisabeth.

„Ein Ball! Man wird einen Ball geben!“ sagte die ältere der beiden Neuankömmlinge, ein zartes blondes Mädchen mit dem Namen Kathrein. 

„Ja, einen Ball!“ sagte die jüngste der Schwestern, die, mit erst fünfzehn Jahren, noch recht unfertig war und auf den Namen Lydia hörte. „Weil der Graf von Bingen in die Nachbarschaft kommt!“

„Oh, ein Ball“, sagte Johanna verträumt. „So denk‘ doch nur, Elisabeth! Wir werden tanzen bis zum Morgengrauen und unsere Sorgen vergessen!“

Die Zeit konnte für unsere beiden liebreizenden Heldinnen Elisabeth und Johanna gar nicht schnell genug vergehen, aber endlich war der große Tag des Balls gekommen. Mit raschelnden Reifröcken unter ihren steifgeschnürten Korsetts machten sich die unschuldigen Schwestern auf den Weg zum Ball, wo sie hoffentlich das Unheil, das in der Gestalt des grauenvollen Grafen von Kohlmann über ihrer Familie schwebte, für eine kurze, selige Zeit würden vergessen können.

Draußen blitzte und donnerte es und der eiskalte Regen prasselte vom nachtschwarzen Himmel, als sollte es kein Morgen geben. Durch die vielen tiefen Pfützen bahnte sich die Kutsche der Familie von Bentheim mühsam ihren Weg zum Ball.

Der geräumige Ballsaal war bereits voller Menschen, als sie dort ankamen, aber ein junger Mann fiel Elisabeth sofort ins Auge. 

„So sieh‘ doch nur, Johanna!“ rief sie aus. „Wie mich seine starke Gestalt anspricht! Seine breiten Schultern, wie er so entschlossen und doch nachdenklich dreinblickt! Seine schwarzen Locken, seine kräftigen Hände! Mir wird ganz wunderlich ums Herz!“

Auch Johanna hatte bald einen jungen Mann erblickt, der sie alles andere vergessen ließ.

„Oh, Elisabeth!“ sagte sie. „Es ist der Graf von Bingen! Oh, was soll ich nur tun?“

„Sei stark, geliebte Schwester!“ flüsterte Elisabeth. „Hier kann dich der finstere Kohlmann nicht finden!“

Und schon war der offenherzige Graf von Bingen zu ihnen getreten und begrüßte sie herzlich.

„Oh, Graf!“ hauchte Johanna und versank in einem tiefen Knicks.

„Oh, Fräulein von Bentheim!“ rief der Graf aus und ergriff ihre bebende Hand. „Wie lange habe ich Sie nicht mehr gesehen! Mich dünkt, es sind schon fünf Jahre vergangen, seitdem wir uns das letzte Mal sahen – Sie waren so plötzlich verschwunden auf jenem Maskenball!“

„Oh! Graf!“ hauchte Johanna. „Ich wollte, ich könnte Ihnen erklären, was damals geschah – allein, ein furchtbarer Eid bindet meine Zunge -“

„Oh! Johanna!“ rief der Graf aus. „Sie müssen mir nichts erklären! Ein einziger Blick in Ihre schlüsselblumenblauen Augen, und ich erkenne ganz genau, was immer damals vorgefallen ist, es war nicht Ihre Schuld!“

„Sie sind zu gütig, Graf!“ hauchte Johanna und versank in einem tiefen Knicks.

„Oh! Johanna!“ rief der Graf aus. „Gewähren Sie mir nur diesen einen Walzer, und ich werde Ihnen alles verzeihen!“

Kaum waren Johanna und der Graf glückselig auf der blank polierten Tanzfläche verschwunden, als der schwarzhaarige Fremde, der zuvor Elisabeths Interesse erregt hatte, sich ihr näherte. Elisabeth konnte nicht anders, als unwillkürlich zu zittern, als er auf sie zu trat; seine ungezähmte Männlichkeit überwältigte sie. Mit bebendem Busen stand sie vor ihm und hatte keine Ahnung, welch liebreizendes Bild sie ihm bot, mit ihren duftenden kastanienbraunen Locken, die hoch auf ihrem eleganten Kopf aufgetürmt waren, mit Ausnahme der einzelnen Locke, die sich anmutig um ihren schwanengleichen weißen Hals schlängelte. Ihre großen, violetten Augen voller Sensibilität und Leidenschaft blitzten intelligent. Des unbekannten Fremden Blick wanderte zu ihren anmutig geschwungen Lippen, die sie nervös mit ihrer Zunge benetzte.

„Gestatten Sie, gnädiges Fräulein“, sagte der Fremde, „Graf Friedrich Wilhelm von Dartzy, Ihr Diener.“

„Oh!“ sagte Elisabeth. „Graf Dartzy!“

„Sie müssen Fräulein Elisabeth von Bentheim sein“, sagte der Fremde.

„Oh! Graf Dartzy!“ hauchte Elisabeth. „Woher wissen Sie -“

„Ich sah Ihr Bild, vor langer Zeit, an einem unglückseligen Ort“, sagte Graf Dartzy. „Aber sagen Sie mir, rasch, stimmt es, sind Sie dem Grafen von Kohlmann versprochen?“

„Oh!“ stöhnte Elisabeth.

Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen. Sie preßte ihren anmutig gerundeten Arm vor ihre milchweiße Stirn, doch es war zu spät! Sie zitterte – sie brach zusammen und fiel in eine todesgleiche Ohnmacht!

Graf Dartzy konnte sie noch so eben auffangen.

„Elisabeth!“ rief er aus. „Sie dürfen nicht sterben! Ich liebe Sie, seit ich Ihr Bild zum ersten Mal sah in der finsteren Burg des Grafen von Kohlmann!“

Elisabeth aber rührte sich nicht. Sie mit seinen starken, männlichen Armen umschlingend, preßte Graf Dartzy ihren leblosen Körper an sein heftig schlagendes Herz und trug sie in die eichengetäfelte Bibliothek, wo er sie auf einem samtenen Sofa sanft ablegte.

„Oh! Elisabeth!“ sagte er noch einmal und kniete an ihrer Seite. Tränen liefen seine noblen Wangenknochen hinab. Im schwachen Mondlicht konnte er sehen, wie sich ihre wohlgeformte Brust langsam hob und wieder senkte – sie lebte!

„Oh! Elisabeth!“ rief er aus. „Sie leben! Sie leben! Oh, wenn Sie gestorben wären – ich hätte mich selbst entleibt! Ohne Sie kann ich nicht sein! Für Sie allein atme ich – ich liebe Sie, oh, meine Traute! Meine Teure! Sie sind die einzige, für die mein Herz je entflammen konnte – Sie, Sie allein, oh meine Herzallerliebste! Ohne Sie ist mein Leben wertlos – Sie, meine innigst geliebte Elisabeth! Mein Engel! So wachen Sie doch auf! So sprechen Sie doch – oh, wenn ich doch nur Ihre geliebte Stimme hören könnte! Oh, wenn Sie mich doch nur wieder ansähen, Elisabeth! Wenn ich in Ihre Augen blicke, so sind mir Gegenwart und Zukunft gleichsam erleuchtet – in Ihren Augen kann ich den Lauf der Welten sehen, kann ich in die Tiefe des Firmaments blicken und die Sterne leuchten sehen – wie zwei unschätzbar wertvolle Kristalle sind mir Ihre Augen Elisabeth! Meine Teuerste! Oh! Elisabeth!“

Langsam, oh, so langsam, schlug Elisabeth ihre Augen auf. Unter ihren schwarzen, dichten Wimpern sah sie Graf Dartzy verwirrt an.

„Sie – lieben mich, Graf Dartzy?“ hauchte sie sanft.

„Mehr als mein Leben, oh, meine Einzige!“ sagte Graf Dartzy voller Leidenschaft.  
Und schon hatte er ihre zarten Schultern ergriffen und sie mit brennender Inbrunst auf ihren jungfräulichen Mund geküßt! Noch nie zuvor hatte Elisabeth solchermaßen verspürt – noch nie hatte sie solche Empfindungen gekannt! Heiße Tränen der Leidenschaft liefen ihre rosigen Wangen hinab.

„Werden Sie mich heiraten?“ drängte Graf Dartzy.

„Ja – ja – ja“, hauchte Elisabeth. „Auch wenn das mein Tod sein wird!“

„Ihr Tod?“ stammelte Graf Dartzy. „Aber, geliebte Elisabeth! - so erklären Sie doch -“

Draußen donnerte der höllische Donner mächtiger denn je, und mit einem lauten Knall öffnete sich die eicherne Tür zur Bibliothek. Eine finstere Gestalt erschien drohend auf der Schwelle.

„Metze! Dirne!“ kreischte die Gestalt heiser.

„Oh! Grundgütiger!“ rief Graf Dartzy aus. 

Elisabeth wurde erneut schwarz vor Augen und sie klammerte sich an Graf Dartzys starke Arme, um nicht erneut in eine alles verzehrende Ohnmacht zu fallen.

„Wer sind Sie?“ hauchte sie.

„Das wissen Sie ganz genau, Sie Kokotte!“ rief die fremde Gestalt aus.

„Aber nein!“ stammelte Elisabeth und heiße Tränen der Angst liefen ihre milchig-weißen Wangen hinab.

„Gräfin Hildegard!“ rief Graf Dartzy aus. „Ich weiß, daß Sie das sind!“

„Ganz recht!“ rief die finstere Gestalt aus und riß sich ihren schwarzen Umhang herunter. Zum Vorschein kam eine hochgewachsene Frau mit strengen Gesichtszügen und einer äußerst gewöhnlichen Nase, die Elisabeth verächtlich ansah. „Und ich weiß, was Sie sind, Sie Gunstgewerblerin! Ich kenne Ihr düsteres Geheimnis, Sie Straßenmädchen!“

„Oh! Nein!“ hauchte Elisabeth. „So haben Sie Erbarmen! Ich war nicht mehr als ein unschuldiges Kind, als ich jenen furchtbaren Eid leistete! Aber doch nur, um meinen geliebten Vater vor dem unausweichlichen Ruin zu bewahren! Oh! Was tat ich nur!“

„Sie willigten ein, den Grafen von Kohlmann zu ehelichen, Sie Liebesdienerin!“ rief Hildegard aus.

„Ja! Ja! Das tat ich!“ rief Elisabeth voller Verzweiflung aus. „Oh, wie ich es bereue! Aber ich mußte es tun! Er erpreßte meinen Vater!“

„Oh! Elisabeth!“ rief Graf Dartzy aus. „Sagen Sie, daß das nicht wahr ist, mein Herzblatt!“

„Doch! Doch!“ rief Elisabeth aus. „Doch, das ist es! Oh! Diese Schande! Ich verberge mein Antlitz!“

Sie verbarg ihr unschuldiges Antlitz hinter ihren wohlgeformten Armen. Heiße Tränen der Enttäuschung liefen an Graf Dartzys männlichen Kieferknochen hinab.

„Oh! Elisabeth!“ rief er aus.

„Oh! Diese Schande!“ hauchte Elisabeth. „Oh! Ich ertrage es nicht!“

Die ruchlose Gräfin Hildegard lachte finster.

„Nein! Oh! Elisabeth!“ rief Dartzy aus. „Sagen Sie so etwas nicht! Wir werden eine Lösung finden!“

„Es gibt keine Lösung!“ rief Elisabeth aus. „Mein Schicksal ist verwirkt in dem Moment, da Johanna den Grafen von Bingen ehelicht! Wir gaben dem finsteren Grafen Kohlmann unseren heiligen Eid, daß eine von uns ihn heiraten wird! In dem Moment, da eine von uns vor den Traualtar tritt, ist die andere des Grafen Eigentum! Und ich muß diejenige sein, die ihn ehelicht! Ein solch furchtbares Schicksal könnte ich meiner geliebten, unschuldigen Schwester niemals antun! Sie wird den Grafen von Bingen heiraten und ich den Grafen Kohlmann! Oh! Diese Schande!“

Finster lachend zog die ruchlose Gräfin Hildegard von dannen.

„Nein! Oh, mein Augenstern!“ rief Dartzy aus. „Das werde ich nicht zulassen!“

„Sie können doch nichts tun!“ rief Elisabeth aus.

„Ich werde den Grafen zu einem Duell fordern!“ rief Dartzy aus. „Und dann komme ich zurück und hole Sie als meine Braut.“

„Oh! Sie sind so männlich!“ rief Elisabeth aus und barg ihr zartes Gesicht an seiner männlichen Schulter.

„Oh! Elisabeth! Licht meiner düsteren Tage!“ rief Graf Dartzy aus. „Ich würde alles tun für Sie!“

Und erneut umschloß er ihre anmutigen Schultern mit seinen starken männlichen Armen und bedeckte ihre zitternden Lippen mit seinem festen männlichen. Zärtlich hauchte er Koseworte in ihr duftiges, gepudertes Haar und bedeckte ihren bebenden Busen mit sanften Küssen, bis sie, von ihren Gefühlen übermannt, in seinen Armen in eine glückselige Ohnmacht sank.

Natürlich gewann der edle Graf Dartzy das nun folgende Duell. Der durchtriebene Graf von Kohlmann starb wenig später an der Trunksucht und die finstere Gräfin Hildegard fiel dem Wahnsinn vollends anheim und verbrachte den Rest ihrer Tag eingeschlossen auf dem Dachboden ihres Bruders; er war ein gnädiger Mann und wollte sie nicht in ein Asyl geben.

Der Graf und die Gräfin von Dartzy lebten glücklich und zufrieden bis ans Ende ihrer Tage und waren sich bis zum Ende in inniglichster Liebe aufrichtig zugetan und lebten eine Leidenschaft, die nur durch solch wahrhaftige und zutiefst empfundene Liebe zum Vorschein tritt.

Das Ende


End file.
